onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ranger94/The next Arc
So chapter 800 is out and Dressrosa is at an end (probably). So what is next in store for our heroes ? Well Zoo probably. This blog wont be so much a prediction than more of possibilities of what is going to happend soon. So probably the first thing that is going to happen is the Straw hats reunion and finding the Heart pirates. I think many of us asume that Zoo is going to be a prequel too a figth with Kaido. He seems to be in a position to want to attack the Straw Hats rigth away. Here are some thougths on what i think we migth see in the upcoming arcs as well as some mysteries i would like to see. 1. It is possible that Oda has already outlined the next two islands to be Zoo and than Wano (as mentioned by Kinemon). I think this would make sense because i believe it is too early to go up against Kaido. MAybe he or Big Mom are gonna intercept the Straw hats on Zoo but a full on figth against a yonko just seems to be rushed. Doffy got basicaly 2 island arcs tho prepare us for the confrontation against Luffy. 2. Moria. Moria has been on the back of our minds ever since punk hazard. We know he has been in hiding and we all asume he would be in training or preparation . Yeah Luffy did defeat him but Kaido destroyed him. Could e possibly get a Luffy-Moria-Law team up against Kaido ? Dont forgett that Luffy has temed up with enemies in the past (Crocodile, Bellamy). 3. The seventh Warlord. This guy has been foreshadowed so much. In the movie Z (which Oda helped to make) it has been even said that he cut of Z arm. Now technicaly Z is not canon but considering Oda was involved with the movie i wouldnt daubt the strength assesment. We have yet to meet him and a crysis involving him on Wano would be an amazing story line. 4. Supernovas. I dont mean just getting a few panels of the Kid - Hawkings- Apo aliance but a full on meeting between the straw hats and a supernova. With regards to Kaido it is possible that Drake would be the best bet with him also having ties to Law. However Bonny has been following the Strawhats and i do find her to be the most interesting from the other supernovas. There is also a chance we migth see Urouge or Capone but i feel like Oda is saving them for latter and the aliance probably will be busy with either figting Kaido or preparing to figth Shanks. 5. Green Bull or Dragon. Now i put these two toogether for a reason. I dont think in the next two arcs we will see the revolutionaries or the navy to the extent that we had on Dressrosa. We got a lot of information about Fujitora. His strength and personality. I think keeping Green Bull in the back pocket and revealing anything about him would be more probable. But hey i trust Oda what ever he does. Now Dragon has said after the enies lobby arc That the time Luffy and he meet will come. But we just got the revelation of the second in command with Sabo. I daubt we will get any more information about the revolutionaries soon. 6. CP0 + the goverment. Well i definately feel like CP0 wasnt revealed to us just for funn and Sabo seemed generaly not eager to fight them. Will we get a more hands on aproach from the goverment fighting against Luffy and Law now that they took down a son of a former celestial dragon ? As with Dragn or the navy i feel like it would be too soon for that. But i am positive it will come. 7. Surprise. We will meet a new character ... yeah shocking i know . But seriously we will meet a new character that has ties to Roger or we migth actualy find the pirate kings ship. I have been kind of hoping for a Franky centric plot. I know Franky is an amazing character but i still feel like he hasnt gotten his arc to shine like the other straw hats had. I would love to see this. 8. Final option. We wont be going to Zoo because the next arc is gonna be the meeting of the kings. We will see Nefeltari Cobra, king Riku, Neptune, Dalton standing up for the straw hat crew. Now why do i think this would happen and why would i think it would happen now ? Because rigth now those 4 would be shut down by the other kings. They are very powerfull kings and in very powerfull position but i think it would be a great time. A representative of the world goverment would shut their efforts of defending Monkey D Luffy and in seeing that there are actualy kings that support him the goverment would find an even more of a reason to start considering Luffy a national threat just like hs Father. Considering what Luffy has done i am actualy surprised that we havent seen any CP units or agents of the goverment go after them in the New world so far. Well here are my thougths on what the new character and plot points migth be in the next arc. I dont think all of the will come true now but i believe some of them migth. I feel like most of these have been foreshadoved for a long time . Give me some of your openions and thougths on what we migth see next and what you think of the points i made. Category:Blog posts